


How illagers are made

by Kitsunespooky



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Evokers (minecraft), Illagers (minecraft), It's very mild don't worry, Pillagers (minecraft), Raids, Vindicators (minecraft), actually just one person but yeah, h ah a ye p, people getting stabbed to death with arrows, the death is very briefly mentioned, there is a crush briefly mentioned between cole and kane, village raid, villagers (minecraft)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunespooky/pseuds/Kitsunespooky
Summary: Have you ever wondered how illagers came to be?Why Vindicators and Evokers hide themselves away only to come out to right the wrongs done to their people?Why you've never seen children of these gray creatures?Well, come take a seat by my campfire, have a sip of hot chocolate, and sit back as I tell you the story of a young villager named Kane
Kudos: 17





	How illagers are made

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is all written in one sitting and i haven't edited it yet, please leave criticism and thoughts in the comments 
> 
> I wanted to write the backstory of one of my OCs named Kane who is a villager-turned-vindicator
> 
> Enjoy my bullshit

Have you, dear reader, ever pondered on how illagers came to be? Why they hide away from the world and act strangely hostile for no given reason whatsoever other than for showing your face? Well take a seat by my fire and I will take you through the history of how these bad apples have come to walk the same land as you and me. 

Now no one knows how it all began. How the illagers even evolved into existence. Some say herobrine. Some say disease. Others point their fingers at the gods that rule and change the land so frequently. 

But one thing is for sure is that they are here to stay. 

But I will tell you of how such creatures are born. And I will tell you such with the story of a young villager named Kane. 

Now Kane was, and still is, a resilient and kind soul. It may not be giving flowers to everyone in sight and frolicking through nature like some fairytale princess, but he gives assistance where it is needed. 

Growing up in a small village, it was necessary to have more than one job and to fill in the gaps. It was also expected that everyone knew everyone and was a rather large family. Such is the way with small communities. Kane was no exception. He felt as if everyone in his small town was family and that everyone in his family was to receive the best of things. 

Kane was like any average villager. He was a weapon's smith and a lumber jack. He traded for emeralds and items. He fetched materials and provided for those in his family that weren't doing so swell. He also threw bread and carrots at the other villagers who weren't so supplied in the food department, as did all villagers. 

He also hid in his home when a pillager raid happened upon their small commune. 

Such as he did today. The golden bell at the village's center, hung above the cobblestone water well, rang obnoxiously. Every inhabitant of the village ran every which way in search of safety. Just as luck would have it, Kane made it inside his own home with a few others. Particularly his father, the village armorer and blacksmith. 

Horns bellowed in the distance and a thick silence hung in the now viscous air. Though it didn't last long as the thundering of approaching footsteps and the frightened cries of the innocents hiding filled the area. 

Soon the town was overrun with chaos. Every which way there was fire and discord. Axe-wielding crazies run rampant through the streets in search for blood only to be disappointed when they found none. Commands were barked between each intruder. Doors were being chopped down and the turbulent rage of each pillager dragged out victims from the homes. 

Kane scrambled for the axe hanging above the head of his bed frame before standing, waiting, in front of the increasingly destroyed wooden door. His pulse thundered in his ears and rattled his eardrums to dust. He missed the sly smirk of the vindicator in front of him as Kane made a move to attack. Oh how this poor villager, whose name was Kane, had played too dangerously in that moment. 

He couldn't hear the humored remark made by the offending grayish creature. A dry "What?" forced from his throat in desperation and stupifying amounts of adrenaline, as his axe swung and missed, now stuck in the door frame. 

He would learn to fight later, he wished he knew how to fight now, but now wasn't good to learn from as he was helplessly dragged out of his home and to the center of the village where many others were being wrangled and tied to fence posts. 

No one was dead, yet. That worried Kane as he was desperately struggled against his captor. The iron grip on him forced him to kneel where he was roped up and attached to the very water well that held the bell letting them know of danger. 

Kane's mind was blurry from adrenaline. Nothing now would make him think clearly other than time, which he did not have. He internally prayed to whatever god may be watching him that he makes it out of this alive. His wishes would be granted, but not with mercy. 

As he and the other tied up victims struggled against their bindings, another gray illager approached them in a black robe. This robe was garnished with gold.

Evoker

This word echoed through the weapon smith's mind faintly. He could only watch as the magic user crouched down in front of the 6 villagers. Ignoring the nearby spectators, too fearful to intervene, the evoker murmured some words in an ancient language older than time and grabbed hold of Kane's head. 

Holding the tan skin of his scalp in between the greyed, calloused fingers of the evoker, Kane felt nausea bubble high in his abdomen before an almost euphoric unconsciousness overtook him. The evoker began to rewrite the mind of the soon-to-be vindicator, instilling feelings of deep hatred for the villagers and anyone who sided with them. 

The spectating villagers began to mumble their concerns for one another as the captive villagers were turned one-by-one into illagers. The tan skin of the victims slowly grew into a sickly grey. 

The village blacksmith, Kane's father, could not stand by and watch any longer. He grabbed the hammering stone he kept with him for forging armor and charged the evoker violating Kane's humanity (villagerity? testificance?). A firm collision with the arcana user's temple and they were knocked unconscious. 

This would be the father's demise however, as he became the town's pincushion with a dozen or so arrows impaling him simultaneously. 

The other villagers were inspired to join in on the fight of defending their brethren and went into full on battle in the village. Despite their small numbers, their hearts were full of vengeance as they slaughtered the intruders. 

Kane would mostly be spared of being doomed to a cruel lifestyle. But he would live on being cursed with what he was meant to be shaped into. He would have to live feeling empty and less than worthy to live with those he cared for. Running off into the night, his family never would see him again as he hid himself away.

The others weren't as fortunate. 

Johnny, one of the used-to-be villagers who was only a timid farm boy, became a blood thirsty vindicator who lusted to kill anything that so much as breathed. 

Rust, a cartographer who aspired to travel the world for all its glory, became a pillager with their twin sibling, Iron (once a fletcher), and would live to torment many lives to come. 

Malachi, a villager previously struck by lightning that was a helpful aide to the village cleric, became a resentful evoker himself. (No one knows how lightning blesses a villager with knowledge of the arcane magics, but those struck are now outcast in fear that they will follow Malachi's fate. Witches are born from lightning after all, so nothing good can come from that obviously)

Cole, a cartographer in training ran off during the beginning of the raid and became a wandering trader. He was fortunate enough to escape unscathed, but he lost his long time crush of Kane. (Or maybe not. It's a small world out there)

Jax, Kane's father, was healed to full health with the help of the cleric and left the village in search of his son. 

And the rest of the village was scarred for as long as their tortured minds would come to remember the event, and would be forced to relocate to a neighboring village for safety purposes. 

That my dear readers is how illagers come to be. With the magic worn hands of a soulless evoker, anyone can come to become like them. Like those "monsters". 

They're not too bad once you get to know them. I should know. After all, 

I'm the Kane this story speaks of so pitifully.


End file.
